1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution apparatus which distributes information over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, playing multimedia streams stored in a server apparatus such as a media server, etc. (hereafter referred to as “stream”) with a player apparatus connected via a network has come into widespread use.
One example of a guideline for playing streams over networks is DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance). The DLNA guideline stipulates a method for presenting stream control information using an IFO file conformant to the DVD-VR Standard IFO file format at the time of playing a stream, with the player apparatus referring to this control information. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-268946 states that information such as time stamps of the starting point and ending point of the stream, attributes of the video/audio of the stream, etc., are recorded in DVD-VR Standard IFO files.
However, with the DLNA guideline, usage of IFO files is an optional function, so not all reception apparatuses can handle this optional function. Accordingly, there have been reception apparatuses not capable of presenting time IFO-related stamps and attributes relating to the video data and audio data in the stream. Such reception apparatuses may not be able to play streams (video data and audio data) as desired.